hearts on a broken record
by KIgirls
Summary: kagome object of desire. only one rule. 1 win


Intro: My heart my secret

**Important info:**

1) Year 92956.

2) Everyone knows about demons etc. Also ½ breeds are walking all around the world and are very common.

3) The whole world has come into 1 big piece of land and they are divided in to 4 parts. North, South, East, West.

4) Every thing is about the same except there are no cars mopeds bikes etc.

5) Kings and Queens are back, so are lords

Ages:

Kagome: 19 yrs; a young woman from the south of the world

Narku: 25 yrs; the owner of the biggest bar in the world also ruler of the south

Kagura: 24yrs; Kikyou, Rin, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru sister 2nd oldest princess of the west

Kikyou: 24yrs; Kagura, Rin, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru sister the oldest princess of the west

Rin: 22yrs; Kikyou, Kikyou, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru sister youngest sister of the west

Inuyasha: 24yrs; Kagura, Kikyou, Rin, Sesshomaru brother prince of the west

Sesshomaru: 26yrs; Kagura, Kikyou, Rin, Inuyasha brother king of the west

Sango: 24yrs; married to Miroku Rin's advisor

Miroku: 24yrs; married to Sango kikyou's advisor

Jaken: 500 yrs old; Sesshomaru's advisor Inutasho old advisor

Monga: 600 yrs; Inuyasha's advisor one of Inutasho (old ruler of the west) good friends

Kana: 20 yrs; kagura's advisor and maid or in other words a slave

Shippo: 23 yrs old; Narku's helper also the messenger for each kingdom

Koga: 23yrs; lord of the north also hates Inuyasha

Anyme: 22yrs: lover of koga

Tsubaki: 26 yrs; loves Sesshomaru but is the advisor of Narku

Totosai: 1001 yrs; weapon maker everyone wants his weapons

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or 5 for fighting wahhhhhh!

Now to the story

My heart my secret

By: KIgirls

**The prophecy**: Some day I will find happiness in a later descendent, but for now I can never be happy. for I hold a great secret a secret that will last through time, a secret that can revile the word, a secret that can control time, a secret that can love… and a secret that can kill…

The music started to play slowly bringing everyone's eyes to the stage, and at the left side of the stage a small girl no taller than 5'1 stepped out. The crowed gasped at the sight of her. Long black hair that was so dark it looked blue in little curves it made its way down her back as is shone softly and grazed her upper thighs. Large light blue eyes witch shown kindness her long eye lashes fluttered when she blinked as the bright light shown down on her face. Her breasts bounced as she walked to the center of the stage. She grabbed the mike in front of her with a petite small tanned hand. Her black dress swished around on the floor with the sudden movement. She started singing in a soft soothing voice so soft and without the mike no one would have heard her.

"I'm 15 in for a moment caught in between 10 and 20 and I'm just dreaming counting the ways to where you are. I 22 for a moment and she feels better than ever and were on fire making a way back from mars. 15 there's still time for you time to buy and time to choose 15 there's never a wish better than this when you only got a hundred years to live I'm 33 for a moment I'm still the man but you see I'm old age, kid on the way a family on my mind. I'm 45 for a moment the sea is high and I heading through a crosses chasseing the years of my life 15 there's still time for you time to buy and time to loose your self but there's no more than stars 15 I'm all right with you 15 is there's never a wish better then this when you only got a hundred years to live. ½ the time goes by suddenly your wise in blink of an eye 67 is gone the sun is getting high were moving on. I'm 99 for a moment and time just another moment and I'm just dreaming counting the ways to where you are. 15 there's still time for you only till I feel her too 43 your on your way every days a new day 15 there's still time for you time to buy and time to choose 15 there's never a wish better than this when you only got a hundred years to live."

The song slowly stopped and the music faded. Claps were all around her and she bowed and slowly walked of the stage. At the corner of her eye she saw the ladies look in envy at her maybe it was her singing or maybe even her graceful bow, she definitely knew they were envy of her perfect curves. But she didn't care at all; because this was her life. At the corner of her eye she saw a flash of silver.

(Lemon)

A small lamp set the eerie glows to the room the whole room looked like a dark void three sweat and blood covered females panted on the bed they looked like broken dolls. Narku evil grin spread when he saw all of the money that he had gotten for just a low life like that female on the stage. Kagura, sister of Rin, kikyou, inuyasha and sesshomaru walked over. She grinned evilly "how about another game; first to moan had to do what ever the other wants." Narku's grin spread they were not as curved as the girl but they were not virgins and would not fight. Besides he would save her virginity for a good price. He slid to the bed stuck a finger in to her warm core, waking kikyou up he told her the plan and said she was first. When rin and kagura got of the bed he crashed his cold lips agents hers. His hands roamed her nude body when he was done; his hands went to her breasts and cut into her skin drawing light traces of blood. His toung left her mouth with a light whimper he stuck a finger in to her core pumping his finger in and out "more" she lightly moaned. He injected 3 fingers in to her pumping harder and with more strength. "More… I need you... in me" he grinned "say it" "fuck me Narku I am your bitch!" he took his fingers and replaced it with his cock. He rammed in to her and she screamed. "MORE!" "HARDER!" "FASTER!" she raped her legs around her she hit her 7 organism spilling her juice all over the cum covered bed "Narku" she groaned after a final thrust he spilled his seed in to her. "Whore" he mumbled after saying that, he slid off of her she whimpered and he slapped her "I tell you when are done."

(End of lemon)

On the floor he saw that Kagura and Rin fell asleep. He brought then both to a bed in different rooms he put kagura down. Then he went to another room and set rin down but when he was about to leave he felt a hand wrap around his cock.

(Lemon)

His evil grin spread on his face and he shoved his cock in the 22 year olds mouth. He shoved it in to her mouth harder and said one word "suck". She happily obliged sucking it so hard it was like you were trying to swallow him up. His cock expanded to such a large amount it was hard for rin to breathe. But when rin felt the cock start to come out of her mouth she clamped her lips on it hard still trying to get him to release. She grabbed his ass and squeezed pushing him forward licking what ever part of his cock she could. When he grabbed her breasts and squished them nails digging deep into her skin. Then he suddenly started ramming his cock in to her mouth she couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. He turned so her breasts were on the bed and his face on her ass he licked it she moaned loader the vibrations on his cock caused it to grow. He shoved it more in to her and started pressing her jewel they kept on going foe a while until they both released with a grunt.

(End of lemon)

Rin quickly lapped it up savoring the flavor, she noticed that every man she slept with they were each different. Yet she preferred Narku it was such a dark flavor it was like stealing a poisonous drink. Besides she has slept with males for 11 years now she has killed 38 babies and she and her sisters shamed their family name. They have even slept with their brothers and, Narku could never compare to Sesshomaru or Inuyasha size. so why should she care.

Narku got dressed and walked back to his study not caring for the woman on the bed. Who was struggling to breath because the size of his cock. He knew she liked it they even begged for it. Just like all of those whores but then again they were whores, sleeping with every male they could lay there hands on. He felt sleep nag at his being but he quickly brushed it way he had slept with millions they were just another pile of shit he dumped on the road. When he got to his study he saw kagura there laying on top of his desk nude when he came in she got off the table and on to the floor touching places where no body was suppose to violate her spread her legs and whispered "I am your slut" oh yes they were just another piece of screwed meat just as planned.

(Lemon)

He quickly strode over to her shutting the door behind him he sat in his black leather chair and grabbed her legs host her into his lap. Then he got down to the dirty work he shoved a finger in to her and got a plan. He opened the drawer and dialed a few numbers and said to bring it now in 2 minutes or so in came a young girl with a silver tray. She set it down and quickly went out of the room. After shoving fingers in and out of kagura he pulled his fingers out. Then he went to the tray picked up a knife and some whip cream with hot melted chocolate. He cut her breasts all around it and stopped when he reached her nipple. He pressed the cold steel knife agents her skin blood was now pouring from the wound. He sprayed cold whip cream on her breasts and socked her in chocolate. He tasted her core the chocolate and her cum were mixed together. He shoved his face into her wet and chocolate hot core. she groaned hard hips grinding into his upper thigh. Oh how he loved his life.

(End of lemon)

(With Sesshomaru)

I came to the bar its size did not faze him his palace was bigger than this it was at least 50x bigger than this poor shack. He strode in sluts and whores on top of males they reeked of other males and sex. But then again this was a bar the lord of the west silently walked over to an unidentified sluts he gabbed the prettiest 5 girls he saw. He took them to a box where only the lords could go.

(Lemon)

While his 3 sisters were rutting the lord of the south the 5 girls quickly striped, and took his kimono off for him. They gasped in pleasure at his size; they sat him in a chair slightly tilted down and massage the tender parts. One of then went for 1 of his nipples the other one went to the other. The 3rd went for his mid section lapping the entire rock hard chest. The 4th went straight for his manhood lapping and nibbling at it sucking it. The 5th got her legs and put them over his face her still wet core became wetter. Suddenly some music came out and grew loader out walked a small girl she wore a dress so long it was dragging behind. Her eyes were scanning over the crowd as if looking for some one. Her black midnight hair flowed behind her it was so dark he almost mistake it for blue. Her eyes caught his for a second and saw her light blue eyes; they were not like any of the sluts. They held a stage of innocent that not even a new born could hold, it looked like she was a virgin. He was shocked that he couldn't smell it from here so he sharpened his nose in an extra amount, and was hit with a strong smell of sakura blossom and the sweet sent of the beginning of spring. His youki craved for her it called out for her so much he almost forgot about the sluts around him. When he examined her breasts it was full and bigger than normal, it even looked like it was trying to get out of the dress. His cock grew bigger at the thought of her, and the 4th slut smiled in pleasure at the sight of it. When she got more vicious he was brought back from his daze he ordered them all out except the 4th one. He spilt his seed into her and said "put your juices in my mouth" he ordered, she slowly let go of his cock and went to his mouth. "Sit" he said she went down hard, if he had been anyone else he would have yelled. But he was not. He used his overly rough tong to lap up the juice.

(End of lemon)

when he got bored with this slut, Then he changed and left the room in less than 1 second leaving the poor girl feeling incomplete. Then a nude Narku came in to 'help' the young girl who was only passed 13. The female grinned like a cat and said "fuck me"

(With Inuyasha)

I saw Sesshomaru get off of the dragon and onto the floor he looked lifeless…as usual. I quickly slipped in to the bar, the sent of sex was overbearing it smelled like lust more than love to him. I walked over to the bar usually I would go for the sluts but I was just not in the mood. I asked the bar tender and asked for the strongest beer he had I drank it. then spotted koga at one of the front table. I walked over and sat down I was about to hit koga on the head but some music started.I deiced not to hit him just yet, when a small girl came out of the curtain I gasped at this girl had the most beautiful tanned skin it glowed under the light. Her waist was small and she looked a head shorter than him and 1 ½ head shorter than Sesshomaru. Her legs were what girls would kill for they was skinny healthy and to put it plainly beautiful. Her stomach was flat and showed a tad bit of growing muscles. The dress was a beautiful black; it glittered it had a loose turtle neck one side of her hands had a long sleeved and went longer in the back. The other hand there was no sleeves at all. The dress clung to her stomach tightly showing her beautiful curves it opened at her lower thighs. Black boots that went past her knees, and to top it off a black cobra on her sleeveless arm. When she started singing he thought she was an angle. When song slowly started to stop she walked off the stage. I clapped so hard my hands throbbed a little bit.

'She is mine' they thought( sess,inu,koga,hiten etc.)

I hope you liked it I tried very hard.

Ps: it was my first lemons so tell me if it was ok

-Kigirls


End file.
